A Chronicle of True Love
by kasey8473
Summary: A look into Leoben's topsecret diary of his romancing of Kara Thrace on New Caprica. S3 Complete.


Title: A Chronicle of True Love  
Author: kasey8473  
Summary: A look into Leoben's top-secret diary of his romancing of Kara Thrace on New Caprica.  
Rating: K+ to be on the safe side of humor  
Disclaimer: No disrespect meant to the creators of Battlestar Galactica.  
Notes: Yes, I know the diary format has been done to death in fandoms, but I rather fancy being cliché and silly after working on 'Fresh Wounds…'. :-)

* * *

**Date**: The date is irrelevant because time is irrelevant. All of this has happened before and will happen again. 

Well, I finally met Starbuck. Is it bragging to write that we had a connection within hours? Yes, this woman really knows how to have a good time. She tortured me and I learned so much about her in that time. By the end, I could tell she was beginning to honestly care. She stuck around to watch me get thrown out an airlock and even tried to comfort me in those last moments by placing her hand up against mine on the glass. Kara, Kara, Kara. Her name just flows from my lips. I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

I woke up this morning with a vision from God. Sometime in my future I will have a hot kiss with Kara Thrace. When I use the word 'hot', I'm not using it lightly. There are many nuances that can be inflected into that one word and I must say that I mean it in the fullest, sexiest sense. We've got to find those humans. Maybe if I spend some time with the hybrid, she'll give me some insight into this matter.

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

My longing for Kara Thrace seems to be increasing as the days go by. I think about her when I should be working. I think about her when I'm _not_ working. I simply…think about her. I wonder how the kiss will be brought about. Will the one I saw be our first kiss? Or one of many? Have I been shown the path we two will tread together? I'm becoming increasingly distracted by those thoughts of her. Is this love? Is _this_ what Boomer-Eight and Caprica-Six have talked about?

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

We've found the humans and because of one of their own devices, no less. They pointed the way to themselves. Their military ships fled. I'm very excited to see Kara again. I've laid out this plan to live with her on the planet and the others think it's a great idea. They were all for it, with much enthusiasm I might add. I'm sure she won't remain aloof for long, because after all, we _connected_. The apartment will be ready in no time and thanks to Caprica-Six's extensive collection of scented candles, will be smelling pretty when Kara arrives. I'm not fond of the vanilla candles, but the cinnamon ones are nice. I wonder which Kara will prefer? Probably the vanilla. Women seem to like the vanilla ones best.

I would have added splashes of her favorite color as a welcome home present -- one of those recommended touches in home decorating books -- but I don't know what her favorite color is. I do, however, know that she likes steak.

She likes steak, I like steak. These things happen for a reason.

I am looking forward to life with her. She is going to know right from the start how much I love her. No matter what happens, I'll be patient and gentle and tender. Women like that, right?

I think that once we're settled in, I'll give her some new clothes. Nothing she wouldn't normally wear, you know, just proof that I care. I want her to be warm and comfortable; to have enough clothes to wear and food to eat. I want to take care of her like no man has ever taken care of her. She won't ever find a more devoted potential mate than me.

Kara Thrace, your dream man is on the way!

* * *

**Date**: My lucky day. 

Went looking for Kara among the humans. She's been shacking up with some guy who seems to think they're married or something. He looks sick, so I'm not worried about him trying to pull off some stupid misguided attempt to take her from me. He'll probably die. That cough sounded painful. The important thing is that I found her. I found my Kara! That long hair is _sexy_, but just to prove that I'm not shallow, I think she's beautiful no matter what her hair length. She has such fire and passion!

* * *

**Date:** The beginning of paradise. 

I showed Kara around the apartment today. She was in a bit of a snit the entire time, but I was determined to be polite and show her that sulking wouldn't get a reaction. Misbehavior cannot be rewarded. She was sexy with her arms crossed, glaring at me. I must admit that a couple times I found myself tongue-tied, especially with thoughts of our future kiss in my mind. My hands shook and I was sweating buckets. I showed her our bed and shared my hope that she'd join me there someday. Her reaction was a loud snort and a few words her mouth really should be washed out for with soap.

She has a mouth on her, that's for sure, but I wouldn't change one thing about her. My Kara.

You know, it took me awhile to place the face of the guy she'd been shacking up with, but it turns out that I know him. Samuel Anders. We've met before in a roundabout way. Somehow I'm not surprised he fell for her. What man wouldn't?

I'm going to win her from Samuel Anders. Her affections will soon be mine. I'm determined to be patient no matter what. Even if it takes years, Kara Thrace will be mine.

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

Kara killed me. I could have stopped her, but I let her. She must understand that I'll die however many times I have to to win her love. I will let her kill me every time, because that is how much I love _her_.

* * *

**Date: **The first day of a new body. 

Kara was contrite this morning, watching me at breakfast with an almost sad expression. She sat with her hands in her lap and the food on her plate growing cold. I reminded her gently to eat because we don't want her losing her strength. She ate, but I could tell she was thinking about what she'd done.

I tried to be especially loving this morning, making sure I told her how beautiful she was. I even mentioned her destiny, which I'm sure cheered her up some. I know it does me!

* * *

**Date**: One more day in paradise. 

While taking a stroll today, I saw the cutest little girl. She looks like I think Kara did as a child. I wonder if I can use her somehow…. Must pray on it.

* * *

**Date: **See previous entry. 

God not answering. Took the kid anyway. I love kids! I'd like to have several eventually. With Kara, of course. All other women pale in comparison to her. I can't imagine any other women in my life.

I dream of my future with Kara. I know she'll be hesitant to have children and I understand that, but once she realizes she's not her mother at all, I believe she'll warm up to having at least two. It'll take time is all.

* * *

**Date: **See previous entry. 

Kara didn't talk much today. She's becoming very quiet in recent days, spending a lot of time staring out the window and sighing. Maybe I should bring her another present to cheer her up. Or maybe I'll cook her a special meal.

* * *

**Date**: The first day of a new body. 

Kara stabbed me today, screaming 'die, you sick frakking toaster' over and over again. I told her I loved her, but she still didn't seem convinced. We're having a few mild trust issues. Maybe I'll ask the others for advice. Caprica-Six has had experience with human-Cylon romantic relationships and so has Boomer-Eight. Wonder if they have time to chat right now? I could use a fresh perspective.

* * *

**Date**: Time and dates are irrelevant. 

Another vision, but nothing new added. I was hoping for a feel or more, but I suppose I must let it all play out as it should. The stream, you know? I've been trying traditional routes to achieve that kiss. Candy. Flowers. Kara looked at the candy like I'd poison her, then spent the evening taking a tiny nibble out of each one before throwing them at my head while I tried to read romantic poetry out loud to her. Tiny chocolate projectiles that she threw with amazing accuracy. Did you know that chocolate hurts when it hits you square between the eyes? Note to self: don't get the huge economy sized box next time. Less chocolate to clean up later, not to mention she'd have less to throw.

She told me she was allergic to the flowers and fake sneezed several times before throwing them into the trash. Still no kiss, though she did tell me thanks. It had a slight sarcastic ring to it, but I might have been hearing things….

We're beginning to have a routine now. I breakfast with her, head out for a bit and return in time to make us a nice, romantic dinner. We had candles for awhile, but she tried to set me on fire, so I decided she was right: the candles were a bit much. She has a strong way of expressing her feelings! Actions do speak louder than words sometimes.

I'm finding that I like her best in the mornings, when she glares at me over coffee. It's endearing. I'm feeling very encouraged right now that she doesn't seem to need to hide her true self around me. I've heard of women who have to put on make-up before letting their man see them. Not my Kara. She has such an honesty to her. It's refreshing.

In other news, the little girl's name is Kacey and she's about the cutest little moppet I've ever seen. She's taken right to me. Is this a sign or what? Kara and I are destined to have a big family some day!

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

Wow, these visions are coming quickly these days! That hot kiss is now two hot kisses and includes her saying she loves me in this breathy, come-hither voice. She's also holding me. I can't stop thinking about what we could be doing during that moment.

* * *

**Date**: The first day of another body. 

I asked for advice and boy did I get it! Spent hours listening to Caprica-Six expound on relationships in great detail while Boomer-Eight sat amused. The gist of her words all came down to one thing: I need to show Kara that she is my everything because that is irresistibly sexy to a human. Okay, point taken. I've been doing that, haven't I? So, I stepped it up a notch. I cook for Kara, clean for her, cut her meat for her, and what does she do? She stabs me in the neck, kicks me to the floor, straddles me and proceeds to stab me some more. Now, I'm not complaining, because she _did_ straddle me and that's progress. However, I think I'll disregard Caprica-Six's relationship advice from here on out.

Looking back, I should have realized it wouldn't work when Boomer-Eight was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath at the suggestions. Call me a fool for hoping Caprica Six had a clue what she referred to. I see now I was certainly mistaken. Boomer-Eight might have been the one to go to. She muttered something about booze, but wouldn't explain.

I think it's time to bring in Kacey. I mean, what woman can resist a cute toddler?

* * *

**Date**: Irrelevant. 

Apparently, it takes more than seeing an adorable little moppet like Kacey to bring about a mothering instinct. Kara will get with the program if I leave the kid with her, won't she?

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

Talk about Divine Intervention! I hadn't even _thought_ about pushing Kacey down the stairs and here she conveniently falls and injures herself….

Seems to be working. Kara is very worried. She's so adorable when she's worried, her eyes all intense and haunted.

* * *

**Date**: See previous entry. 

Kacey woke up. Kara touched me voluntarily. I need a cold shower.

* * *

**Date**: One more day in Paradise. 

I wonder if Kara likes lingerie? I can just picture her in some sexy little number. Cavil says to give her something trashy and ask if she knows how to do 'the twist' and 'the swirl'. He says it's an experience I shouldn't miss out on if she knows. Boomer-Eight muttered something about not being surprised, but wouldn't explain herself.

Admittedly, I'm still riding on that touch. Surprising and heartening both. Oh, the dreams I had!

* * *

**Date**: Irrelevant. 

Kara's being all motherly. Unfortunately, that means no attention for _me_. I'm rather bummed that I painted myself into a corner on this. Must find someone to watch Kacey so Kara will pay attention to me again.

I thought about Three, but as she's taken to wandering New Caprica at all hours muttering under her breath about the hybrid baby, that's probably not such a good idea. I wouldn't want to have to explain to Kara why a sitter I picked out let our little girl get hurt.

Wait a minute…. Kacey isn't really ours.

* * *

**Date**: Still irrelevant, must remember to delete the date area. 

Am making excellent progress with Kara. I'm now having dreams of that hot kiss every night and taking icy showers in the morning. Am looking forward to that kiss so much that I'll be lucky if I don't--

* * *

**Date**: The first day of yet another body. 

Woke up in a tank of goo again. Wow. Hot kiss was well worth being stabbed. I really do love this woman. I can't wait to see her again.


End file.
